Tou Kejukuri
| image = | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Suisou Academy | previous affiliation = Suisou Student Council | previous position = General Affairs Manager | abnormality = Quarter Hazard | manga debut = Volume 15, Good Loser Kumagawa | anime debut = Episode 24 | japanese voice = Megumi Han | image gallery = yes }} Tou Kejukuri (花熟理 桃, Kejukuri Tou) is the former Student Council general affairs manager of Suisou Academy. Personality Kejukuri appears very loyal to her president, Aki Jakago, preparing to attack Saki Sukinasaki when the latter uses her Error Message Plate on the former. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 19 Appearance Kejukuri has short, light purple hair and eyes. She wears the standard Suisou Academy bow tie and skirt, but wears a bikini top instead of the full jacket, along with an armband signifying her position in the Student Council. After leaving the Student Council, she no longer wears the armband. Plot Good Loser Kumagawa Kejukuri is in the Student Council office when Misogi Kumagawa arrives. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 12-13 She watches on as Jakago demonstrates her ability on Sukinasaki. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 15-17 Kejukuri tries to attack Sukinasaki when she uses her Error Message Plate on Jakago, but gets taken over herself. Later, the Student Council surrounds Kumagawa in an empty classroom. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 21 Like the other members, Kejakuri is confused when she tries to remember why they attacked Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 24 Along with the other members of the Student Council, she is defeated by Kumagawa before she can even use her ability. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 26-29 After Fude Ezumachi returns to the school and begins changing the colors of almost everything, Kejukuri is shocked by the stained glass windows. When Iya Renpei compares the orange tap water to Ehime Prefecture, Kejukuri and the others tell her she is wrong. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 12 After one month of Kumagawa's term as Student Council president, Kejukuri is controlled by Sukinasaki, along with Suisou Academy's former Student Council and several other students, to surround Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 11-12 Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, page 14 Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 18-19 Despite their overwhelming numerical advantage however, Kejukuri and the others are instantly defeated the moment Sukinasaki turns her back. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 25-26 Equipment Weapons Specialist: Kejukuri has been shown wielding dumbbells. However, given that she has never been shown to wield them before, it is possible that she only used them due to being mind-controlled by Sukinasaki. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, page 12 Abilities Abnormality Quarter Hazard (四分の一の貴重, Kuōtā Hazādo): A skill that manipulates water volume. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 26 Its usage has not been shown. Trivia *When translated from kanji, Quarter Hazard means A Quarter of Something Valuable. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal Category:Suisou